


lenses that led me to you

by shuaslight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, happy soonwoo day, jeonghan appeared for like a second, soonyoung is a vlogger while wonwoo is a video editor, soonyoung is also whipped but he whines all the time, squint to see junhan (just mentioned), wonwoo is so whipped but loves to tease his boyfriend a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight
Summary: “I love him but sometimes I am thinking of leaving--”“I can hear you,” Wonwoo cuts off but then,“--him because he just can’t cooperate even once! But if he cooperates, he always edits himself out,” he says in one breathing as he furrows his eyebrows arranging himself on the couch making himself comfortable, “Look, it is okay if I was single--”Soonyoung shuts up.OrFive times Soonyoung attempted to show his fans his boyfriend, Wonwoo, and one time Wonwoo showed himself to Soonyoung’s fans on his own.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	lenses that led me to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy soonwoo day!!!
> 
> this has been on my drafts for like two months or less than but anyway, it's finally here and this idea was from this [vlogger hoshi](https://twitter.com/joshilovr/status/1336228532943429632?s=20) anyway, this fic is again, dedicated to my favorite people, teamreal.

**_One_ **

Soonyoung hits his head by the office table inside Wonwoo’s editing room as the latter was busy editing his recent video. He was pouting by the chair, crossing his arms as his camera was resting by the table in front of him. Knowing Soonyoung, his sneaky tricks aren’t really sneaky as he pressed the record of the camera acting as if it was hidden.

“Wonu-yah~” He whines, “Just once please, and after your appearance, I will not bother you anymore.” he tried to persuade but the boyfriend is still busy doing his own thing. Soonyoung turned the camera to face him as his pout became more visible. “Come on, babe, just once please.” He begs again making Wonwoo turn his chair to him. He freezes as his camera was almost dropped from his hand.

“Soonie, I am not interested in it, how many times do I have-- Soonyoung.” Wonwoo was already looking straight at the lens of the camera as his eyebrows furrowed, Soonyoung gulped in nervousness. “I will edit this,” Wonwoo sighs as he turns his back again from Soonyoung making the latter sigh.

“Well horangdans, I failed again for the nth time.” He says sadly on the camera, “But here’s my boyfriend’s back, no one, I mean _no one_ will take him,” Wonwoo suddenly shrugged making Soonyoung roll his eyes, “because he is ugly and _he is mine._ You got that horangdans? Okay!” he says cheerily as Wonwoo’s voice was caught on the cam.

“That’s not what you said when you confessed, babe,” Soonyoung grunted in response as he stopped recording and hit his head again on the table for the second time. 

**_Two_ **

“I’m not climbing up there for the content!” Soonyoung shouts at Wonwoo who’s holding his camera, the taller one laughs, “You were the one who suggested this Soonie, not me.” He shrugs as Soonyoung holds on tight by the rope, “Or your horangdans.” He adds making Soonyoung roll his eyes in annoyance.

“I’ll climb up here once you show the camera your face, please” He gave Wonwoo the cutest pout he can muster as the younger one laughs bringing the camera to him and showing his face.

“Hey guys-- or Soonie’s horangdans! My boyfriend up there is trying to climb the bridge alone for his content and I know he can do it! Right guys?” Wonwoo smiles as he put back the attention to his boyfriend whose eyes were glassy and probably going to cry in mere seconds.

“Come on, babe, you can do it! I’ll follow you right after” Wonwoo encourages his boyfriend behind the camera as the latter nods softly.

Soonyoung shakily crosses the bridge as Wonwoo follows right after. As they arrive at the very end, Soonyoung immediately engulfed his tall boyfriend sniffing on his chest as Wonwoo shows the camera how cute his boyfriend is.

“I’ll edit my part later babe,” Wonwoo says with a teasing smile as he ran off from the cottage leaving a shocked Soonyoung, “Ya! Wonu-yah! That is unfair!” He shouts running after his boyfriend whose busy laughing.

**_Three_ **

Soonyoung was posing by the railings near the river as Wonwoo from behind him takes it. He just kept smiling through the lens until Soonyoung stopped and looked at Wonwoo with the brightest smile ever. Wonwoo can _not_ say no whenever his boyfriend shows him this but he’ll try for the benefit of his introverted self. 

“Wonu-yah! Come here beside me and let me show you to my fans!” He shouts from afar as Wonwoo shakes his head and continues to record a pouty Soonyoung through the lens, Soonyoung crosses his arms and started to act like a child, “Soonyoung, stop whining.” Wonwoo says behind the camera as the smaller man turns his back, later on, Wonwoo felt a presence beside him.

He looks to his right and sees Jeonghan, Soonyoung’s best friend chewing something as he laughs, “Come on, Wonwoo,” He points at Soonyoung, “Your baby wants to boast you to his fans, just give it to him.” This time, Jeonghan returns the gaze to Wonwoo as he pats his shoulder, “He’ll get sulky again and will start to whine to Junhui and me, it’s tiring.” He says dramatically making Wonwoo laugh.

He finally gives in and gave the camera to Jeonghan as he ran to where Soonyoung is snaking his arms to the smaller one’s waist giving him a kiss on his temple, “Hey baby, turn here so we can smile at the camera, hmm? Wonwoo says softly making Soonyoung look up at him with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“You’re not going to edit this right?” Soonyoung asks Wonwoo as he purses his lips.

“I won’t.” He says softly as Soonyoung brings up his hand as he pokes Wonwoo’s cheek, the latter leaned down as he stole a peck on his plump lips making the smaller man giggle. “Promise?” Soonyoung asks as Wonwoo laughs making Soonyoung face in front as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s waist. 

As the camera takes their pictures, he walks off with a teasing smile, “Sorry babe, I’m going to edit off our part again.” He says cheekily as he ran off making his boyfriend get whiny again.

**_Four_ **

“What do I get in return if I persuade your boyfriend to finally show himself to the camera?” Jeonghan asks blankly making Soonyoung pout and nudges him by the side. Jeonghan softly sighs as he looks up to Soonyoung again, “Fine, no returns--”

“I will take you out to that new barbecue place near Wonwoo and I’s office,” Soonyoung says triumphantly making Jeonghan smile, “Hyung~ please.” He pleads in his best puppy eyes as Jeonghan blocks his face squishing his cheeks.

“Fine, but if I fail?” He asks crossing his legs as Soonyoung suddenly pouted thinking about it, “Then,” He sighs slumping back on the couch putting his legs up on Jeonghan’s lap, “I’ll stop bothering him-- I think.” He smiles making Jeonghan shake his head out of fondness.

_Kids._ Jeonghan thoughts.

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Soonyoung, you can’t just let Jeonghan-hyung threaten me with my computer devices just for you to ask me to come out on your video,” Wonwoo says exasperated as he slumps himself on his bed shared with his boyfriend.

The smaller one gasps looking back at Wonwoo with horror, “I did not ask Jeonghan-hyung to threaten you! I only told him to persuade you,” He mumbles the last part making Wonwoo stand up and proceeds in front of Soonyoung kneeling. He puts both of his hands on top of Soonyoung’s as he kisses his knuckles making him pout more.

“I know you’re tired with all these-- I just-- I just want to boast to everyone that my boyfriend is the best,” He stutters as Wonwoo places his arms around his neck. Soonyoung hides his face on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck as the latter soothes his back endearingly.

“I’m not tired, it’s just really annoying at some point but what can I do?” Wonwoo leans Soonyoung off of him as he cups the smaller one’s cheeks, “I cannot say no to you, _but_ I can edit myself out,” He teases making Soonyoung roll his eyes and went back to hide his face on his boyfriend’s neck. 

**_Five_ **

“Here’s my boyfriend’s back again,” Soonyoung sticks his tongue out as he focuses the camera on the screen where Wonwoo was playing, “Like what I said, he’s mine and I love him,” He says fondly making Wonwoo turn his head as he removes his headset.

Soonyoung grins behind the camera, “Say hi, Wonu-yah~” He says cutely as he turns back again. Soonyoung pouts as he puts back the lens at him again ranting to his fans how he’s fed up with his boyfriend not wanting to come out to his videos. 

“I love him but sometimes I am thinking of leaving--”

“I can hear you,” Wonwoo cuts off but then,

“--him because he just can’t cooperate even once! But if he cooperates, he always edits himself out,” he says in one breathing as he furrows his eyebrows arranging himself on the couch making himself comfortable, “Look, it is okay if I was single--” 

Soonyoung shuts up.

He was fazed by what just happened as Wonwoo went back to his seat laughing lowly making Soonyoung shot up from his seat and walking towards his chuckling boyfriend who apparently is back to his games acting as if he did not see Soonyoung beside him.

“Did-- Did you just,” He breathes heavily pursing his lips in annoyance, “Kissed you? Yup,” Wonwoo replies as if nothing happened. He keeps typing his fingers through the keyboard as Soonyoung was just standing beside him.

“Can you do it again? It probably got cropped out from the camera,” He asked cutely as Wonwoo suddenly stopped typing looking up at his pouting boyfriend getting ready to be kissed but all Soonyoung got was a soft slap on his plump lips.

“Besides babe, what makes you think I will not edit the part where I kissed you?” Wonwoo teases again as Soonyoung stomps his way out of the door, but before he closes it he glares at the back of Wonwoo, “I will edit the video myself!” He shouts closing the door behind him as he made way to their shared bedroom leaving a chuckling Wonwoo on his seat.

  
  
  


**_\+ Plus one._ **

Soonyoung sticks his tongue out as he focuses in front of his laptop attempting to edit a video for him and Wonwoo’s anniversary even though they still have an hour left. He looks at his phone resting on the tripod as he smiles.

“Sorry, horangdans! I can’t properly edit again because of my annoying boyfriend!” He says looking through the comments as he was doing a live on youtube as of the moment, “He edited the part he kissed me because I can’t properly edit,” he bites his lower lip as he clicks on the mouse still focused.

As he rests for a bit, he looks at the live comments smiling, “Ah, some of you have seen him publicly? But how can you be so sure that it’s him?” He asks, chuckling as he went back to edit his unfinished video, later on, he played some music to fill in the empty atmosphere, “It’s our anniversary in like less than an hour and I am not yet done with this--”

Someone suddenly barges inside their room as he was greeted by his boyfriend hugging him from behind as he hovers his hand on top of Soonyoung whose currently using the mouse. At some point, they forgot about the live as Wonwoo edits the video.

“Did you just forget you are on live and you rambling about how to edit a video of my face?” Wonwoo says near his face as he was still focused on editing the video, “I’m literally watching your live, Soonie.” He mutters as the older one felt really small under him. The editing finishes as Soonyoung turns to the side to see the live being bombarded with comments like:

_1\. [+163, -17] Ah, oppa! Is that your boyfriend?ㅠㅠ he is so cute!_

_2\. [+68, -11] Omo! You and your boyfriend are cute togetherㅠ_

_3\. [+122, -31] He probably did not realize he was also on live ㅋㅋㅋ_

_4\. [+79, -13] You both are so immersed in what’s in front of you ㅋㅋㅋ stay strong!ㅠㅠ_

_5\. [+86, -12] Love is in the air, indeed! Thank you to Hoshi oppa’s boyfriend who finally came outㅎㅎㅎ_

As Soonyoung was too busy smiling through the comments he did not realize that his boyfriend was already gone as a video was played in front of him, from his youtube account making him look at it confusedly, “Huh? Wonu did not tell me he will release a video after 10:10 in the evening.” He mutters to himself as he finally continued to play the video in front of him.

The video consists of all the cuts that did not make it on his videos, it also showed all his constant whinings and pleadings to his boyfriend to join him on his video. The video also played a part when Hoshi did risky content as Wonwoo encourages him, it also showed their Dubai trip as he remembers when Wonwoo teased him editing the part where they took photos together, turns out he was actually going to put it in his own video. The second to the last video showed the part where Wonwoo stole a peck on his lips making him froze on his seat. The older one did not expect this surprise as suddenly he hears Wonwoo’s video at the end of the video.

“Hey Soonie-- and to his horangdans,” He chuckles, “I know you all are shocked with this sudden video but this one is for my boyfriend who attempted multiple times to show me in front of the camera,” Soonyoung smiles as he rests his hand under his chin, “As you all know, Soonyoung has been dating _someone_ for the past year and that is actually me,” He points to himself feeling proud, “I am the boyfriend.” He smiles, “And this video consists of all the attempts he made so this time I surrendered myself,” Soonyoung laughs at how dorky his boyfriend is, “So Soonie, happy anniversary, and I love you. A lot.” He says lastly as the camera shuts off.

Soonyoung turns his chair by the door as he sees his boyfriend leaning by it while crossing his arms as he smiles fondly. The smaller one gets up from his chair as he made his way to his tall boyfriend hugging him by the waist as he rests his chin on Wonwoo’s chest looking up at him, “All those teases just for this?” Soonyoung asks softly as Wonwoo cups both of his cheeks squeezing them softly, “Was it worth it?” Wonwoo asks as the smaller one nods his head, “Totally worth it, but,” He purses his lips and glares at Wonwoo.

“The kiss! I told you it was cropped see? The video by the end looks ugly especially with my surprised face!” he whines while Wonwoo can’t help but be endeared by his boyfriend, “I think you forgot about the live, babe.” Wonwoo cuts him off as Soonyoung’s eyes grew wider.

“Oh right!” He releases himself from the hug as he got his phone by the side walking back towards inside Wonwoo’s arms, “He finally showed himself~” Soonyoung says at the camera, “You will finally see him on my videos frequently, okay?” He points at the fans earning some laughing comments from them, “And you,” He looks up at Wonwoo adoringly, “You heard that right? You can’t edit out yourself anymore, okay?” He asks cutely as Wonwoo leans in kissing the corner of his lips.

“Okay, I won’t” 

This time he wasn’t teasing, it was genuine and sincere.

Wonwoo’s finally ready to be shown to the world.

… and Soonyoung _will never shut up_ about his boyfriend. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can dm me on twitter @joshilovr or send something here [caratsvt](https://curiouscat.me/caratsvt)


End file.
